Decreed
by AquaBluez17
Summary: "I would also like to thank my girlfriend Lucy for always staying by my side. Thank you so much Luce and thank you all," he said as he started walking off the podium, this time lights being a thousand times brighter.


**Hey guys~ Here with another one shot! I tried to make it happy I really did! But what can I say? The characters didn't listen to me... ;( Oh well. I hope you like it !**

* * *

Today was the day that many looked forward to. Every time, around this time of the year, the whole Wizarding world exploded with excitement. Today was the day the annually held award function was occurring; were the ministry handed awards out to everyone in the ministry and various other positions for their astounding job in their respective fields. People from all over the country traveled to England this time of the year since if they were not getting awards, at least they were going to meet new acquaintances.

With that in mind, I had tried my hardest to get back early enough from the ministry to dress appropriately. However, my meticulous plans were ruined when a new theory came up at the lab. Forgetting all about the awards and indulging into the mystery that the new idea was offering, I completely forgot about the time. Which lead me to my current situation as I yanked up my dress in the green room behind the stage.

Scolding myself mentally, I zipped up the dress, happy that for once the dress had a side chain rather than one on the back. Rushing as one does when late, I quickly applied mascara and some blush to my cheeks. Closing my eyes, I started applying eyeshadow on the top of my lids, having enough practice already that I didn't need to see where the brush was stroking.

My eyes flew open in shock when someone's arm came around me, caressing my exposed skin due to my backless dress while making me drop the brush I had been using. Immediately I relaxed into the pair of familiar as he continued his administrations making me grow weak at my knees. We stood there, in front of the mirror where I had previously been fixing my dress and applying makeup. Now I was just watching us in the mirror instead, his head bent while he left soft kisses on my shoulders and the side of my face while I just leaned to the side so he could have more room.

I could see his strong jaw and the little stubble he had insisted on growing recently as he raised his head marginally so he could get a better angle. His jaw bones were jutting out while his face held the telling somber look it always did. I liked to believe that I was the only one who could be responsible for a smile on his face but I didn't want to entertain such fantasies. Everyone knew his reputation and everyone who had guessed about us, knew that I was just another name of the list. Slowly, I raised my hands, placing them on his strong firm ones which were wound my waist.

**"What are you doing here?" I asked him softly, not wanting him to stop as his stubble grazed my cheek but needing him to all the same. **

"I came to see you," responded the deep baritone voice which sounded like a lion's growl to the world but musical to her.

"Why?" I questioned, turning softly so I was facing him rather than the mirror. The image of perfection too tantalizing for me; something I knew I had but never possessed all the same.

"Why not?" he responded with a question of his own, his head quirking to the side.

I wondered how he always did that, turn a very well processed thought into such absurdity. When I had first met him I had been appalled as everyone theory of mine was rejected by him with just a mere question. I would ask him about the mystery of pureblood elitist and why they dared think they were better than everyone else, and he would counter by prodding me to think about why they had grown such hatred towards the muggles; what had they done to force a group of wizards and witches to want to burn the ground they walked on. Needless to say, I started to hate questions, especially his.

"Raoul," I whispered into the still air, raising my hand to his jaw which I had been itching to touch all night.

I placed my hand gently as though he would disappear if I was too forceful, feeling his teeth grind under my touch involuntarily. My dark brown eyes searched his goldish brown ones as he decided whatever it was. As time slipped by slowly, I felt my eyes drop down to his enticing lips which were the color of cherries. They looked a bit chapped and dry, as if he had not had water for a long time.

I wondered of all of the ways I could help him when suddenly I saw him dart his tongue out to lather his dry lips. My eyes snapped back to his and I instantly recognized the look on his face. Before I could think took much about it though, his lips were on mine in a searing hot flash.

I gasped helplessly as he harshly attacked my lips. My back hit against a cool surface which I could only imagine to being the wall and I felt myself being pushed higher up the wall. Automatically I wrapped my legs around him, my eagerness making him smirk against my lips. I didn't care though, it didn't matter if he knew how much I wanted him, needed him, in this exact moment; because believe it or not, he needed me too.

My right hand flew to his dark brown, tugging on his curls as he moved me higher up the wall, grinding himself on to my body. My left hand tugged on his light blue tie which he had been wearing in coordination to his dark blue shirt. Fleetingly I remembered my own light green dress, thinking about how we contrasted yet still looked like two pieces in a jigsaw. I felt his hands move up my body, one going through my long muddy brown hair while the other painstakingly going up my right thigh.

I whined in exasperation as he continued teasing me, his hand only coming close enough to my upper thigh to make me want more; his mouth only allowing my tongue a small access into his, while his other hand making intricate shapes into the base of my skull.

I knew what he was doing, I could tell the moment I saw him. He was punishing me for what I had said, for what I had done. And like always, he had probably assumed that he would be able to convince me otherwise; one way or the other. But he had been wrong. I had only done what I had after multiple carefully thought out mental arguments. I wasn't going to give in this time.

"Stop," I gasped out loudly when he moved his mouth off of mine and went down to my neck, "Raoul, you need to stop."

I groaned slightly as I felt his hands move down my petite waist, his head nuzzling into my throat. I could feel his haggard breath on my tingling skin as he tried to calm himself down but didn't say anything else. He didn't move either, forcing me to lay my head down onto his shoulder.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear, making shivers run down my body.

"Thank you," I replied as politely as one could to a man who had complete control over your body, and knew it.

"Why are you fighting it Lucy? Why are you fighting me?" he asked for my ears alone.

"I am not fighting you Raoul. I am fighting the numerous other plus ones you have. Like the one you brought to this function? Shouldn't you head out? I bet she will be looking for you," I replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but we both knew I cared. And it had been this same wretched feeling that had ruined my escapades with my boss.

"I didn't come with anyone Luce," he replied making hope rise into my heart, but I squashed it down as soon as it surfaced. He had probably run out of time, inundated in his work as the head of brains in the Department of Mysteries.

I had been his intern for the past two years along with a group of others. We never had talked about it, since our relationship required that we don't, but I had heard enough to know that he had been actively involved with each and everyone of the female interns at the program. Off course he had been, he was after all Raoul Sabourin, the youngest head the wizarding world had ever seen; taking over the area at the tender age of 25.

"I don't know what that means Raoul," I told him not wanting to even bother guessing what he was thinking. He was the head of brains for a reason obviously; he liked speaking in riddles which drove everyone around him, insane.

"You know what it means Luce. Stop pretending," he commanded, slipping into his role as a boss easily.

"And you know that is not what I want Sabourin, so if you will just excuse me," I replied monotonously, as I pushed him off of me and started to leave. As soon as I had felt his weight disappear from above me, it was right back, with me being crushed between him and the wall as he forcibly made sure there was no way I could move.

"I wasn't done talking Weasley," he growled out, his hands holding mine in a steel grip above my head.

"But I was, Sir," I gritted back as I tried to wrestle my hands away from him.

"Really is that how it's going to be?" he asked his exasperation only fueling my anger even more.

"What kind of a question is that?" I fumed at him, daring him to say more so I could properly hex him when I was able to grab my wand.

"You know what I mean," he said, his face centimeters away from mine allowing his hot breath to wash over my face.

"Just stop Sabourin. You know what I want. I bloody told you what I want and what did you do? You left me alone in bed, naked. Do you realize how humiliating that is? Knowing that the person who had just been pleasuring you for extended amount of hours would just disappear the moment you say something against their wishes?" I demanded of him, feeling my face heat up but with heat or anger, I wasn't sure.

"You knew the deal Lucy. You knew what you were doing when you agreed to this. And what you said in that bed was not anywhere close to what the deal was," he replied.

"Oh so since the deal didn't say I could fall in love with you it makes it perfectly okay for you to just leave me there feeling like crap," I countered, watching him wince when he heard the word love.

"I...," he started but I cut him off, "No you have said enough Raoul. I told you I loved you. After all of this time, I said three things. Three bloody words. And you apparated the moment I finished. So excuse me for not wanting to hear you out. I am not your slave Raoul. You can't force me to do things the way you like," I responded, my chest heaving.

Before he could say anything else, I stalked out of the room and to the main hall where the award ceremony was being held. The awards ceremony had already started when I came out, the award for Best New Healer going to none other than my cousin Rose. Beaming at her, I quickly found my seat with all of the other interns from the Ministry and stared at the stage.

It's not like I, or any of the other interns in fact, were getting awards. No, we were far too young. We were just here to enjoy the colors and congratulate our seniors who did win the awards. I felt myself zone out as the people continued talking, the words meshing together by now in my head.

"...And the award for the Best Department Head this year goes too... Raoul Sabourin!" came the voice from the witch who was standing on the stage.

Snapping out of my reverie, I felt myself wince as I heard his name, my eyes avoiding the stage since I knew he would be there soon. The clapping buzzed around me until I heard the lady ask,

"Raoul? Is he here?"

My eyes snapped back up to the podium just as I saw him run out from where we had been before, looking suave even when he was late. The cameras started clicking as he made his way to the podium, lights flashing everywhere. I felt my lips turn up as I saw him climb the steps and take the award from the woman, the clapping starting once again, if not any louder. Finally when he cleared his throat into the mike did the clapping die down.

"Thank you everyone, really this means so much to me. I have no idea where I would be right now if it hadn't been for the help of some of the closet people in my life. My mom, my dad, my brother and my whole family are the reason that I am here before you all today. I would like to also thank the judges who thought that I was worthy of this award, the minister Draco Malfoy for giving me this opportunity."

I watched him trapped by his regal eyes as he scouted the room as if he was looking for something, or someone. My breath stopped as his eyes found me. They were holding something I had only encountered a few times before during one of their heated 'meetings' as he called them. I felt my breath escape me as he looked at me, his eyes daring me to deny whatever he was going to do next.

"I would also like to thank my girlfriend Lucy for always staying by my side. Thank you so much Luce and thank you all," he said as he started walking off the podium, this time lights being a thousand times brighter.

I couldn't believe what I had heard. It was like the room was ringing, the only realization that I wasn't alone was from the incessant buzzing noise coming from besides me. Everyone had breathed a sigh of awe as the man who was a known player, or as the Daily Prophet said, wild child. For him to have publicly announced a relationship was a big deal, especially one with her her; the widely known Weasley following in her father's steps and working at the ministry.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I suddenly felt someone grab me by my upper arm and pull me away from the room where the shock was dying, and the people were turning on me for answers. I still couldn't wrap my head around what had happened though, only barely recognizing that we had stopped walking when I saw the familiar walls of the green room. Raising my head to look at his eyes, I tried to decipher why he had said what he had, his words not leaving me.

"I am.. You did.. What did you.. What the...," I babbled trying to get a coherent sentence out but before I could finish he had pulled me into a long kiss which left me breathless.

"You heard me Lucy Weasley. Isn't that what you wanted? Now you have it," he said, his eyes hardening, before pushing away from me and stalking out of the room. I watched as he left, finally realizing what he had done. He had done exactly what I had wanted him to do, or even more actually. He had called me his girlfriend, in front of the world.

But why did it seem like he was decreeing a punishment rather than actually caring? she thought to herself sadly, watching the door through which he had left.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Critiques and anything really is always welcome!**


End file.
